shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gillard D. Soul
573,000,000 }} |extra1 = |epithet = }} }} is a pirate and the captain of the Shooting Star Pirates. He is one of the most infamous pirates in the entire world, having a bounty that reaches 573,000,000, due to the course of actions over the years of his crew. Appearance Gillard is a tall and muscular man with shoulder-length blonde hair, which is kept slicked back, spiking upwards. It also has a small bang falling on his forehead. He has some stubble around his mouth and on his chin. His heavily muscular body suffered many injuries due to his confrontations with enemies throughout the times. He sports several scars throughout his body, mainly on his chest, back and arms. His outfit consists of a turtle-neck, sleeveless shirt. Over it, he wears a metal strap with three spikes on each segment, that runs across his chest and then serves as a lower chest plate. His left arm is protected by an armplate. He also wears black pants. On his right hand, he has his pirate crew's tattoo. When he was younger, around the time he met Mest, he wore a similar outfit, however, he didn't wear the metal strap. He also didn't have any stubble and had less wrinkles. Gallery Personality and Relationships Personality Relationships Powers and Abilities Haki Haoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Weapons .]] Gillard possesses an extremely strong a giant sword, which he named . According to him, the sword's blade is composed of |海楼石|Kairōseki|translated as "Seastone"; literally meaning "Sea Watchtower Stone"}}, meaning that any Devil Fruit attacks are meaningless when facing this weapon. Not only that, but it is rumored that the blade is also infused with extremely hard gems, making it almost invulnerable to damage. The Tenpoyoku is an extremely large and unique weapon, as it is two times its owner's size. The blade is straight and double-edged, with the cutting edges being far lighter than the dark, flat and massive part between them. It starts as “smaller” near the hilt, and then extends outwards in a pair of large protrusions, before barely reducing its width again in the rest of it. The most particular aspect of the sword is its handguard: it takes the form of a large, monstrous feline head, almost resembling a mask, with round eyes made out of rubies, long ears acting as an added protection of sort, and a line of massive teeth on its lower end, in the direction of the hilt, which is covered in leather strips and quite thin in comparison to the weapon’s blade. The pommel at its end complements the handguard, and thus takes roughly the form of a round, feline lower jaw, complete with massive teeth pointing upwards on its edges. Attacks * : By gripping the handle with both his hands and raising it over his head with tremendous power, Gillard can generate large amounts of bright yellow energy that comes from his spirit, which sheathes itself over the blade. When he swings the sword at his desired target the energy produces a massive explosion upon impact, inflicting lethal amounts of damage and ravaging the surrounding area. He used this technique to clear a forest in an unknown island in order set one of his crew's base camp. * : Gillard rushes against the opponent, grabbing his sword horizontally. He then slices through the target once, appearing behind him. If the opponent is defeated, he approaches his other enemies and slices them in a similar manner, leaving behind several downed bodies. However, if the opponent still stands, he keeps of attacking until he collapses. He showed this ability when defeating several monsters in Payday Island. * : * : * : * : House History Meeting Mest shows up in front of Gillard.]] Major Battles Trivia References Navigation